Triple Potter Threat
by soccercrazed15
Summary: First Fic, so please be nice. Neville is thought to be the BWL. James and Lily are alive. Harry is still sent to the Dursley's along with his twin and younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Godrics Hollow. October 31st, 7:57pm:_

"Come on Lils. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up", James Potter whined to his wife.

"I don't know hun. I'm not so sure that a baby-sitter is such a good idea", Lily Potter responded to her husband, with a worried look on her face.

James sighed. He didn't want to leave either, but this was going to be the fifth Order meeting that they had missed since they went into hiding. And it really looked bad with James and Lily being two of the top Aurors, along with Remus and Sirius, even though Lily was reluctant to hurt friend or foe.

Taking drastic measures, James looked down at his wife with his famous "puppy dog face". The almost teary coffee brown eyes and pout that could easily put a five year-old wanting a cookie to shame, was too much for Lily to handle.

Abruptly, she sent an angry glare, through her surprisingly emerald eyes, at her husband, while saying, "One day that won't work on me and then you'll be in for it".

A laugh erupted from James lips at that statement. He quickly grabbed his wife in a tender embrace, wrapping he will toned arms around her petite waist. "It will never stop working on you but if it ever does, I'll turn 'stag' and run as fast as I can'.

"Not even Prongs could escape my wrath".

James smiled and then lowered his mouth a few inches, to capture his feisty fire-headed wife's in a passionate kiss. Not a minute later, a wail could be heard throughout the house, breaking the two lovebirds apart and destroying their intimate moment together.

Immediately following this, Anna the baby-sitter, came down the steps of the small yet comfortable home, carrying a small, struggling, screeching bundle of red and gold blankets. Lily rushed to the teen's side, forgetting about her ruined moment with her husband. When she was barely within arms reach she snatched the bundle out of Anna's hands and without any delay, started rocking back and forth, brushing the top of the bundle softly and humming a quiet lullaby.

James looked at the scene unfolding before him and felt a sense of tranquility. Sure, they were under the Fidelus Charm and according to Dumbledore; their son Harry was most likely to be the chosen one/the downfall of Voldemort. Sure, their friends from the Order, the Longbottoms, were in more danger. Their son Neville was the other candidate to be the chosen one but they refused to go into hiding. Sure, there was most likely a traitor in their midst. But all was good.

While pondering, James was acutely aware of Anna rushing upstairs upon hearing two more wails. Everything, James knew, would turn out okay because he had the three best friends in the world, the perfect wife, and the three best children.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the return of Ana. The sixteen year-old, with straight blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a red tank top and khaki pants, was now carrying two more screaming red and gold bundles.

James smiled at this. Jonathon sure knew how to make a racket, which always caused his two older brothers to wake up. The boy was only a few months old, but he had the lungs of an Olympic distance runner. It was rather surprising though, with him already being small for his age which ran in the family since James' other children were small too. Jonathon had unruly black hair with a tinge of red to it. He had his mother's diminutive nose and full lips. The rest of him, he had acquired from James, except for the eyes. All of James' children had acquired his wife's startling emerald green eyes.

Another scream brought James back to reality. With a loud and exaggerated sigh, he walked forth to Anna and grabbed both of the squirming bundles out of her outstretched arms.

Immediately, the two blankets stopped moving and cooed up happily, apparently content with their father's love and attention. James looked down at his twin sons Harold and Michael and felt a wave of guilt hit him. Seeing such innocent, love, and trust in their eyes made him feel bad about forcing Lily and himself to leave. The boys were only fifteen months old and Jonathon was barely two and a half months old.

Sensing rather then seeing her husband's newly found anxiety, Lily looked up to glare at James, while still holding tight to Jonathon. In a motherly voice she said, "Now you know how I feel".

Before James could reply to this, Lily interrupted. "I know that neither of us want to go to the meeting, but we have to. Do it not for our sake, but for theirs".

Nodding, James, Lily, and Anna walked up the stairs to the nursery. Like the blankets the boys were wrapped up in, the nursery was covered in red and gold. The place was called Godrics Hollow for a reason.

The room was simply furnished. There was a chest, with a Griffin etched onto it, which held toys. Adjacent to that was a comfortable couch and rocking chair, made out of Zebra wood. Both were testament to how many nights the young couple spent there.

Quickly, the three made it over to the center of the room, which held three identical cribs. Gently, Lily lay Jonathon down in the middle crib and tucked him in snugly. James then proceeded to do the same thing with the twins, first placing Michael in the crib on the left, and then Harry on the right. All three boys were then kissed goodnight and jokingly told to be good.

With a promise from Anna to watch over them, James and Lily left their home , leaving their three sons behind, in the hope that Voldemort would not come after any of the candidates of being the 'prophecy child', anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. The only things that belong to me are the characters of Michael, Jonathon, and Anna.

Chapter 2

_Somewhere in England: 8:20 p.m._

"You better have good news, you conniving, traitorous rat or you will pay", Voldemort said while sitting upon his throne.

Wormtail looked up from his position on the floor but tried to divert his eyes from his master's. If he did he probably would have wet himself from fright. Though, looking at everything else did not help his wetting situation. The throne which his master sat upon was pure white and was fit for a king. Upon further inspection one could see that the white was made up of bone and not just any bone. It was made up of humans; those that were worthy adversaries to Voldemort. Dumbledore's was on the waiting list for it.

Looking somewhere else around the dark and empty room, Wormtail saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around, the rat barely managed not to jump and squeak right then and there. Slithering, not five feet away from him was Naigini, the master's pet snake. The enormous pet scared him to no end and somehow the snake knew this and took advantage of it. This intelligence made Wormtail loathe the creature along with fearing it.

"Are you paying attention to me, or do I have to motivate you?" Wormtail jumped at this, which was a mistake to be regretted because not a second later the dark lord whispered 'crucio'.

Less than a minute and many screams later, the worm of a man was crawling to the throne and thanking the dark lord for punishing him for his lack of attention. He was rewarded with a kick to the jaw which would leave a gigantic bruise in the morning.

"I want answers now Wormtail"

"Yes master. The Order is having a meeting at this moment. I managed to slip away with the excuse of visiting my mother, while most of the members are attending including the Longbottoms and Potters. I slipped away from this meeting because I have been made the secret keeper for James and Lily." Wormtail managed to blurt out rather quickly in one breath, not wanting to feel his master's real fury.

"Where are the members not in attendance", Voldemort then asked in an icy tone.

As soon as he finished talking, Wormtail replied, "They are either on Order business or at the Lonbottoms', playing bodyguard to Frank and Alice's child, milord".

"Then this will be easy. Tonight, history will be forever changed. Gather the rest of my faithful followers. We will give the Order something to talk about for years to come. Tonight, my faithful will attack the Longbottoms' house, to provide a distraction. Meanwhile, I will take care of the real threat. Harry Potter will die".

_Order of the Phoenix Meeting, 9:00 p.m._

_Come on. Hurry up already,_ both James and Lily thought while fidgeting in the stiff and uncomfortable chairs. Both were anxious to get home. They could be called overprotective, but who wouldn't be anxious to get home if a sixteen year-old girl was taking care of three young and rowdy infants.

Looking to their left, Frank and Alice Longbottom were having the same train of thought. And the meeting was useless anyway. No new attacks or kidnaps had taken place, so to James, the meeting was as boring as could be. Fifteen minutes into it, Lily had to wake James, Sirius, and Remus up since all of them had fallen asleep. Looking around now, the two couples were now the only ones up, along with Arabella Figg, who was currently getting off topic. She was supposed to be reporting what she had seen this last week, but all the small, pale woman had reported, was which of her cats was pregnant. Even Dumbledore looked like he was only half awake.

Getting angry, James jumped up out of his seat, intent on going back home. His plan was immediately put to an end when he felt a sharp tug on his new blue robe. Looking into Lily's green eyes, he saw a reflection of his own boredom and anxiousness. Sighing, he reluctantly sat back in his seat, content to wait for his wife's patience to run out before he ditched the stupid meeting.

With nothing else better to do, James started to think. There were only two people who were 'missing' the rest of the Order that wasn't there, was at the Longbottoms'. Snape and Peter were missing. Well, Snape was probably with his dark lord right now, while Peter had mumbled something about his 'mum wanting to see him'. That almost sent James into a fit of giggles. Yes, James Potter did giggle, but silently. Seriously, Peter needed to grow up and act like a man, now a little boy. Peter was always going to see his 'mum' whenever she called. He needed to let it be known to her that he did have a life, if not a girlfriend.

James' train of thought was brought to an unexpected stop, when the fireplace that was on his right, started to come to life, signaling that someone was trying to come through. With their Auror reflexes, James and Lily had their wands trained on the man who came through, before he even knew what had happened. After looking up, neither husband nor wife were surprised to see a messy looking Snape. The man did look worse for wear, though. He had a long cut running across his left temple to the bottom of his face. He was covered in soot, but not from traveling by floo. His robes were torn and burned. All in all, he really looked like crap.

James did not have time to comment though because the man said, "The Death Eaters are attacking the Longbottoms' house right now. They have already made it inside. Voldemort is planning on killing the boy". Right after the words left his mouth, the man fainted and chaos broke loose in the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

To say that James was shocked would be an understatement. While everyone else was screaming and yelling, James was frozen to the spot. Voldemort was attacking the Longbottom's house. A spark of happiness went through his heart. That meant that Harry was fine and was not the chosen one. He could be a normal boy, along with Michael and Jonathon.

The happiness of that thought was quickly distinguished when his brain finally caught up with him. Frank and Alice's son was going to die if they didn't do something quick.

Looking around the room, James saw that everyone was in complete and utter panic. People were screaming and crying. Others were running around in circles. James even swore he saw Sirius and Remus run into each other at one point. Seeing no point in getting their attention, he looked to his wife. Lily, being the person that she was, was already trying to calm everyone else down. She moved from person to person, with calm words, telling them they needed to think straight. Currently, she was bent over the prone figure of Sirius, who had his mouth out to one side and eyes glazed over.

Not being as kind to Sirius, Lily summoned and dumped a bucket of water, to wake him from his stupor. The effect was immediate, with Sirius jumping up and shaking his head like a dog, while yelling "What the---", but Lily stopped him with a glare. She then proceeded to wake Remus the same way, with a similar effect.

Once all four could think properly, they looked to Dumbledore. Upon meeting his blue eyes, they saw there was no twinkle in them. Instead there was an icy determination. They then knew what to do. It was quickly decided that Lily would stay behind to get everyone to calm down and help, in addition to taking care of Severus, while the rest of them would floo to the Longbottom's.

Quickly, the three Marauders' and Dumbledore made it over to the fire place, stepping over the prone figure of Snape. Dumbledore went first, stepping into the flames and calling out the Longbottom's house. With a roar of blue fire, he was gone to fight. James went next, then Sirius, and finally Remus.

James was spinning so fast, that he barely remembered to tuck his arms in and hold onto his glasses. Abruptly, he stopped spinning to fall face first onto the floor. Getting up quickly, he dusted soot off of himself and started to run, aiming for where all of the commotion was. Looking around, he saw that he ended up in the kitchen.

All of the knives were gone and there were stains on the wall, which resembled blood and guts. Different places were on fire and a woman was screaming. The commotion was coming from the nursery.

Running up the flight of crumbling stairs, he dashed down the hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. Well, what used to be a door. It was currently off his hinges and burning.

James stopped and barely registered when Sirius and Remus came because he was so engrossed in what was before him. Someone had extended the Nursery. It now was big enough to house an NBA court.

On one side, were men with skull masks and black clothing. They looked desperate and were attacking mercilessly. On the other side was the Order. They looked outnumbered two to one. All of them had cuts somewhere on their body, most on their faces, and they were not scratches. There was an overturned cradle and James could not see a baby.

Looking closer to the Death Eater side, James saw a baby crawling, slowly away from the Order. With Auror reflexes kicking in, James elbowed both of his friends and did a dead sprint to the suicidal baby.

Dodging curses and jumping over bodies of Death Eaters and Order members, James crossed the distance in record time, with Sirius and Remus covering his back. Upon reaching the curious infant, James didn't bother to stop or slow down. Doing a headfirst dive, he grabbed Neville and rolled, using his body as protection so the boy would not be hurt. Springing up, he continued running, hugging Neville like a wide receiver would.

Finally reaching the Light side, James finally became aware of all of his surroundings. Dumbledore was very close, firing spell after spell (some on the border line of dark). The rest of the Order was making out fine, especially since the Death Eaters were really acting desperate. James twitched, really wanting to enter the battle, but not willing to endanger the boy anymore than he already was.

His solution came a minute later, in the form of Remus Lupin. Before Remus could protest, Neville was pushed into his arms, and James and Sirius were off into the fray.

Throwing caution to the wind, the two ran right to the Death Eaters, sending curses ranging from simple body binds, to cutting curses. To soon though, they found themselves back to back, facing a tight circle of pissed off Death Eaters.

Sticking his wand behind himself, Sirius muttered a quick levitation spell at his friend. James, expecting something of this nature, did a flip, landing behind and facing one of the Death Eaters. He then proceeded to trip the Death Eater and pull out his wand, just in time to mutter 'Protego', canceling out a nasty curse that was sent his way.

Meanwhile, Sirius had decided to charge the circle, directly opposite of where James was. Sirius became a flurry of curses, kicks, and punches, while James was going the same thing. Managing to take out three each, before succumbing to the onslaught of persistent Death Eaters, they were happy to be rescued by an angry werewolf and an irritated Lily.

Fighting together, both Sirius and James said, "We can explain", in unison. Remus rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, while Lily gave her famous death glare, which promised pain and a scolding.

As if on cue they heard, "James Potter and Sirius Black! If we weren't in a battle for our lives, I'd tell you what I think of your explanations. Just wait till---".

Lily's voice was cut off as another voice yelled across the room for everyone to hear. "Reinforcements have arrived. Soon the light will fall and the dark shall rule supreme".

Elsewhere.

A cloaked figure was strutting toward an unseen house, alone to those who could not see a lumpy man, trailing behind like an obedient dog.

As the two reached the unseen house, the lump of a man quickly said, "Master this is where it is. Godric's Hollow."

The cloaked figure then smile a toothless smile, as a house suddenly appeared.

"The light shall fall. Tonight, Harry Potter and his brothers shall die".

With this proclamation, the two entered the now unprotected house, forever changing history.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters of Michael and Jonathon.

Lily Potter, by all accounts, could be described as a brave woman. She was a top Auror, along with her husband, even though she never killed. It could never be said that she ever backed down or caused unnecessary pain. But when she heard that proclamation by the Death Eater, she became very afraid.

She wasn't afraid for herself, though. She was frightened for her husband. For Sirius, who was becoming like a brother. For Remus, who was also like a brother. For Neville, who had never done anything wrong in his short life. Most of all, though, she was terrified for her children. If anything happened to James and herself, what would happen to them? Who would take care of them? No, she wouldn't let anything happen. She would protect her family.

So when an influx of Death Eaters stormed into the room, she to the incentive to start the attack. She rushed over to the Death Eaters, who were stunned by her onslaught to do anything, and tackled the nearest one. Everyone stared at her. Some even laughed. The Death Eater in question, was a very muscular man, around six foot two inches. He was also a part of the inner circle, which made him always aware of his surroundings. So when a woman, close to a foot smaller than her, who also had a very slim but athletic build on her, managed to knock down the said Death Eater, it was very comical.

Coming back to his senses after being knocked down, the Death Eater quickly tossed the young woman off himself. He was about to curse her with crucio, when he was suddenly hit with several jelly-leg hexes. The Death Eater fell to the ground, hitting his head, therefore going unconscious. The three marauders had seen Lily thrown like a rag doll, and that had made them extremely angry. So they all had dashed over and hit the man with curses.

Quickly helping his wife up and checking her for injuries, James quickly checked his surroundings. Lily had started the battle afresh and the two sides were fighting desperately for their lives. Not wanting to miss all of the action, James grabbed Lily's hand and jumped into the fray. Sirius and Remus soon followed suit. The tiny group of five worked without flaw or hesitation. When one was hit, another would cover.

Soon, they had made their way to the center of the battle, right next to Dumbledore. The old headmaster's eyes held no twinkle and warmth in them. They were icy blue and radiated pure power. His mouth was set in a grim line of concentration. He was determined.

Taking all of this in, in an instant, they quickly absorbed him into their little group, making him their leader. Soon no Death Eater dared approach the small group. Despite that fact, that was not how the rest of the battle was going. There were just too many Death Eaters for those in the Order, who were here right now, to fight off.

The Order was being rapidly pushed back into a corner and more and more members were being taken down. Everyone was fighting now. The healers were not healing, but protecting their patients. The patients, in turn, were also fighting to protect their healers. Looking over, Remus saw that the young woman he gave Neville to was trying to fend off three Death Eaters, while holding the year old, over her hip.

Eventually the woman was taken down and Neville was left facing the three sadistic Death Eaters alone. A cloaked figure then emerged, pointing his wand at the screaming baby, while the rest of the Death Eaters formed a circle around the pair. Everyone came at a standstill, anxious to see what would happen next. Those not frozen and inept at taking action, were in frenzy, trying to get to the helpless child before the inevitable happened. All of them, even Dumbledore, were blocked. They could only look on from the sidelines and see how fate would turn out.

Voldemort was a happy man. The house had been easily broken into and now there was no question as to why the house desperately needed to be hidden. Once in the house, the babysitter was quickly stunned and thrown on the couch. An unspoken question was given to Wormtail. Hurriedly, the rat said, "Upstairs, Master. It is the first door on the right".

"And Wormtail," Voldemort asked, wondering how he was left with such an idiotic follower.

It took a full two minutes, in which time the Dark Lord had a strong urge to use crucio, but Wormtail finally replied in a child-like, timid tone. "Sorry my master. Michael is the one on the left, Jonathon is in the middle, and Harry, the one you want, is the one on the right".

"Good Wormtail, you are dismissed to go 'play' at the Longbottom's house. Just make sure that your mask covers your face". With that, Wormtail speedily kissed the hem of his master's robes and scuttled away. Once outside, he took his time, not really wanting to go and join the battle, in which he would see all of his friends.

Voldemort then proceeded up the stairs, taking a moment to note that Wormtail should be punished later for his cowardice and idiocy. Remembering to be secretive, he opened the door to the nursery, instead of blasted it off its hinges. Strutting to the center of the room, the monster looked down and touched each child on the cheek, starting with Michael and ending with Harry. Each child woke up after being caressed. Michael stood up and watched the man with curiosity, while he was looking down at his twin with a smirk on his face. Jonathon was also watching, while lying there, and force once did not cry.

When Harry woke up and stood, he saw a wand sticking in his face, right between his eyes. Being only a year old, he giggled. Voldemort scowled at this. Once he was sure all three of the babies were watching him he said, "You shall die my prophecy child. But don't worry, unless something goes wrong and I die too, your twin and younger brother will soon follow you into death. So, Goodbye".

With that, he said those fateful words that killed even the most powerful wizards and scared the most courageous ones.

"Avada Kedavra"

A green light quickly sped toward the unaware baby. Remembering, in his small mind, that his mommy had green eyes, Harry giggled again and went to grab at the light. When the light was about to hit, he unconsciously started to sense the danger and his magic reacted. It wrapped itself around Harry in a protective cocoon.

When the green light finally hit, it was sent back on its owner, by the protective magic. Not being ready for this, the killing curse hit the Dark Lord, square in the chest. Immediately, he was incinerated, along with his clothes, and the ground started to shake.

Getting scared, Harry unconsciously wrapped his magic around his brothers, and just in time. A small but hard piece of ceiling came crashing down on Jonathon. That too was incinerated, leaving no trace.

In fact, there was no sign that the Dark Lord, who had been terrorizing the Wizarding World for years, had been defeated by a baby. The only proof was a lighting shaped cur on Harry's forehead, which was bleeding profusely.

Feeling a headache and the blood, Harry started to cry, which upset his brothers. Jonathon, unconsciously used his magic to unlock his older brothers' cribs, and that was truly a feat for one so young. Michael, plopped himself down on the ground and walked to his twin's crib. Once he crawled up and grabbed his brother, he did what his mother did. He kissed his twin's cut, while his magic stopped the bleeding, leaving only a scare.

A half an hour later, Anna woke up and checked on the boys. She put Michael back and fixed all of the cribs, so that they were locked. Neither she nor anyone else, knew exactly what had happened that night.

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy Death Eater. He was an enraged one. His master had ordered him to pretend to be him, in order to fool Dumbledore. That was good because it meant he was on his master's good side, but the acting was annoying. He was not allowed to fight in the battle, and there were several people that he wanted to hex.

But no, he was stuck waiting until the Longbottom brat was on his own. Then he was to move in and kill him. So when the time came, he was utterly bored and disgusted. The boy was just a child and a pureblood at that. But he had to do his master's wishes.

He uttered the killing curse at the crying child, but all of a sudden he felt pain. It was worse than crucio, and it came from his Dark Mark. _Something was wrong. Something happened to his master. His master was dead._

With this single thought running through his mind and the pain being unbearable, his curse was stopped before hitting its target, and Lucius apparated away, right as a large piece of ceiling came crashing down, taking his outer robe/cloak with it.

The rest of the Death Eaters were in a frenzy and some started screaming that their master was dead, for they had felt it too. Forgetting that they were wizards, they ran away and out of the house, leaving a very confused, yet hopeful Order.

Dumbledore calmly walked over to Neville, who was still crying, and picked him up for all to see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Each one of you saw it. The world is safe now, all thanks to this child. He was not killed by the curse that kills all. He is truly special. I give you Neville Longbottom, the BOY-WHO-LIVED.

Author's Note:

I am bad at making up curses, so sorry for the lack of. Also I am sorry about the lack of dialogue. The next chapter will have much more.

You'll find out the reactions from Harry, Michael, and Jonathon to their parents and Dumbledore later. Later chapters will also have child abuse, but not too much detail.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Michael and Jonathon.

Warning: Child Abuse

Chapter 5

_Number 4 Privet Drive, 9 years and 8 months later:_

A soft, insistent tapping was heard throughout the room, waking one of the three occupants. Michael Potter had been having a pleasant dream about a house that he could call home. The house had an enormous yard, with things that he had always wanted to play with. The kitchen in the home had all of the food that he liked. Even better was the fact that there was no lock on the refrigerator door.

The rest of the house looked like an average home. There were four bedrooms with four king sized beds. The dining room held no Porcelain China and the table that occupied the middle of the room, was not fancy at all. In fact, all the plates that adorned it were paper. The strangest thing about this house, were the occupants.

Every time Michael had dreamt of this house, there were no adults. The only occupants of the house were his twin, his younger brother, and himself. Sometimes, Alana, Mary, and Lauren were there to play.

With the lack of adults, this fantasy was bliss for Michael. That is why he was so reluctant to come back into the harsh reality that he called life. Rolling over and trying to go back to sleep, he heard a loud bang against the door.

Michael shot up like a rocket just in time to hear a muffled yell of, "You better be up, you pieces of crap, or else". Knowing this was no idle threat, Michael threw off his thin, worn blanket and grabbed his three-sizes-too-big sweat shirt, which had been rolled up for a pillow. Getting off the wooden, uneven floor, he walked over to the other side of the small bed that decorated the room.

He ignored the sole occupant of the bed, knowing that Jonathon needed his sleep. Looking down to the floor, he saw brown, crumpled mass. No body parts were showing. _Honestly, how does Harry do it with that thing that is more of a rag than blanket?_ He gently nudged the figure on the floor with his bare foot, in where he assumed was his twin's stomach, though you never could know with Harry.

As expected, Harry just grumbled a "five more minutes" before promptly falling back to sleep. Giving an impatient sigh, though this had become a morning ritual long ago, and not caring about the consequences of his actions, he ripped his twin's equally thin blanket away from him. Finally seeing a mop of messy black hair, he proceeded to give his twin a noogie(spelling?). That got Harry to fully wake up.

Shooting up, just like Michael had, Harry decided to get revenge by tripping Michael and giving his own Noogie. The two then started to 'play' wrestle, but that didn't last long. Soreness, lack of energy, and a yell from downstairs were the cause.

Laughing a little, they helped each other off the floor, then proceeded to throw on their tee-shirts that could have housed a homeless family. Once done, they looked at the figure on the bed, getting serious expressions on their faces. Exchanging a glance, they came to a silent agreement. The duo threw each of their blankets on the bed, then continued on downstairs.

Right as Harry was about to enter the kitchen, through the swinging door, the door swung open, causing Harry to go flying back into Michael. "Freak, watch where you are going. And hey Mikey, (Life cereal joke) I have a present". With that, Dudley Dursley went to hit Michael, but Harry blocked it. With a huff, Dudley pushed past them and sat down to watch some television.

Once Dudley had left, Michael looked down at his brother. "You are such in idiot bro, and he's a big jerk". Turning Harry so he was facing him, he looked at the damage. Harry's nose was bleeding and looked broken from being hit by the door. His right eye was starting to get puffy, promising a black eye.

"You know that I could never let you get hit, especially by that whale. That's why I'm the oldest. Besides, you need to save your energy, just incase John-John (Jonathon) needs it".

"Okay, but after that, we're going to fix that face. Try to stop the bleeding before you go in. I'll start breakfast". Without further ado, Michael left to go in the kitchen, while fuming inside. _I hate the name Mikey. I am not that stupid kid on that stupid cereal box. _

Putting his anger aside because he would burn the bacon, he walked in and gave a polite greeting to his aunt and uncle.

Outside, Harry had used his ratty shirt to stop the bleeding. In record time, he was in the kitchen, cooking the eggs. When all of the Dursley's food was cooked, Michael and Harry had to sit back and watch. If they were good, they got food.

That was the reason why both of them looked like they were eight, instead of turning eleven in a month. Both could count their ribcages, though Harry's were more defined (could count more), but that was because Harry was stubborn. He would only eat, if Michael had enough. Both, barely hit four foot. They did have muscle tone though. Working outside, mowing lawns, and tending gardens did that to a person.

When the family was done, the twins moved to take the plates away. Before he could retract his hand, after grabbing his uncle's plate, his hand was grabbed in a vice-like grip, by thick, stubby fingers.

"Where is that filth that you call a brother?" Harry was asked. Before he could reply, his aunt stepped in.

"Is Jonathon sick again. He might need to go to the hospital. But first, we'll just see if he can hold anything down", Petunia replied in 'concern' for her youngest nephew. Upon looking closer, one could see a mad, happy, gleeful glint in her eyes.

"No Aunt Petunia. Jonathon is really sick. He wouldn't be able to eat anything", was Michael's quick reply, while Harry was preoccupied with the hand around his arm, that was getting tighter and tighter.

"You don't know what you're talking about you freak. He needs to try to eat something first", was Petunia's retort. She then smacked Michael in the face. Snapping back to reality, Harry chirped in.

"He's telling the truth. Jonathon couldn't even get up this morning. He needs to go to the hospital for intensive care". Harry was lying, but he did not want to see his little brother hurt even more.

"Oh no! Then we must take him right away. Vernon, since you don't have work today, please take us. I'm sure Dr. Waldron would love to see you supporting Jonathon". Petunia's glint had increased ten fold, while Vernon looked like he was about to get a very early Christmas present. He even let go of Harry's arm.

All three left, with Dudley getting ready to come along, Petunia carrying Jonathon down the stairs, and Vernon getting the car. When Jonathon, Dudley, and Petunia were all in the car, Vernon grabbed Harry and Michael by the ears. They were walked that way to Ms. Figg's house. Their ears were relieved of the abuse, when Vernon went to ring the doorbell.

With a quick explanation, Vernon left, leaving the twins' with a crazy cat lady. Both hoped that Jonathon would be there long enough to satisfy their family, while Jonathon would not be too hurt.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews. What happened the night Voldemort was killed, will be explained in later chapters. If you don't know about what is happening to Jonathon, then it will be explained later. If it helps, if anyone has seen The Sixth Sense, then think of the first dead girl that the boy helps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_A few weeks earlier:_

Harry, Michael, and Jonathon were all working outside. Harry was gardening, while Michael mowed. Jonathon had just gotten out of the hospital again, so he was resting in whatever shade he could find.

Jonathon was just about to fall asleep, when three shadows appeared. Actually opening his eyes, the child smiled. Mary, Lauren, and Alana had come over to visit. These three girls lived a few blocks away, they were next door neighbors of each other, and were the only friends of the Potter boys. When Dudley had tried to chase them away, Mary, being a year younger than Jonathon, cried to her mother, saying how Dudley was trying to beat her up. Mary's mother then called Mrs. Dursley and yelled about how Dudley was a hooligan.

That had not ended well when the three boys had come back from school, but they did get friends. These three girls were very loyal and they could always be counted on. Also, their parents were the only adults alive that Harry and Michael did not consider, complete idiots.

Upon first meeting the blonde haired, model figure, and body builder father of Alana, the boys realized that they (the girls' parents) were not complete dunderheads. They did start to open up to these adults and Mary and Lauren's parents, when the six adults had finally started to put clues together.

They had started to see bruises on Harry and Michael's body and starting questioning the two. Both would deny it, and Harry would go as far as to mention that he was not five and could take care of himself.

When repeated bruises appeared, they had informed the authorities, who were then paid off. The only result was the worst beating any of them had ever experienced. Later on, all six had written and did oral apologies to the children for getting them hurt even more. They had made a truce then and started to gain a little trust from the boys, who had previously never trusted any adult.

Lauren looked down at Jonathon and flopped down next to him. The brown haired, blue eyed girl looked at her friends with a 'well what are you waiting for' look. Mary smiled and Alana smirked. The two looked at each other, then started to tickle Lauren and Jonathon. When Jonathon started to have trouble breathing, they immediately stopped.

For the next half an hour, the three girls and Jonathon had a fun conversation, before having to leave. Before leaving, Alana gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Lauren did the same to Michael. Both blushed and told them to hurry up because their uncle would be home soon.

The next day, Harry went to get the mail and noticed two identical letters. One was addressed to him and the other to Michael. The strange thing was that they were addressed to their room too.

When he walked into the kitchen and handed the mail to his uncle, he gave Michael his letter. Michael gave a disbelieving look before starting to open the letter. He didn't get far though. Dudley had seen the two letters and stole each, giving them to his father.

Vernon looked at the letters, before dropping them, and losing all color in his face. Petunia bent down to look at what was wrong, before shrieking and running from the room. Vernon and Dudley soon followed, neither remembering to grab the fallen letters.

Once out of ear shot, all three boys started laughing hysterically because they had never seen that reaction from their 'family'. Jonathon bent down and picked up the letters, before giving them to his older brothers. Without hesitation, the two tore open the letters.

Once done reading the letters and letting Jonathon see them too, the boys laughed even harder. They hadn't known that there was a place to learn magic, but they did know a few things. First, the Dursley's hated even the word magic. Second, magic was real. Yes, they had discovered early on that magic was real.

Flashback:

Harry was hurting, badly. The five year-old could barely lift his head because of the last beating that had occurred. The boy was covered in burns, bruises, and whip marks. All he had done was ask about his parents. The answer was the beating.

The pain that he was in did not come close to the pain, his four year-old brother was in. John-John was sick again and looked like he was going to die. Michael, who had been outside doing his share of chores at the time, was crying his eyes out. This was the only time that he cried. Never in front of anyone, except his brothers.

Getting angry, Harry yelled, "Darn it. I am not going to die and neither is John-John. We will pull through this. Michael, you have to help though". He desperately tried to reach out to his brother, but he couldn't reach.

Suddenly, a small hand, similar to his own, latched onto him. Looking up, he saw that Michael was still crying, but had grabbed both his and John-John's hand. There was also a determined look in his eye.

On intuition, Harry said, "Michael, heal us. Heal John-John and then me. Okay?". Michael looked doubtful, but nodded anyway.

As if in a trance, Harry looked deep inside of him, and felt something. Something strong. Something powerful. He could sense it in Michael and John-John too, but not nearly as powerful as his. Knowing that this could help them somehow, he looked at Michael again.

"I will help you Michael, just look inside yourself. Pull on me and use me as your strength. Relax and I will help you".

Over the next hour, John-John was brought from the brink of death, Harry was semi-healed and wouldn't die of loss of blood. All three of them fell into a comfortable sleep

End Flashback

After that day, Michael healed whenever he could. Harry, explored everything and anything he could do, while teaching John-John when he was not sick. Harry could now do many things involving, levitating, exploding, and even changing things.

So it was no big surprise that a few weeks later, they received letters saying that they were wizards and could attend a wizard school. That just meant that they could learn more and one day get out of this torture hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Michael and John-John. Harry Potter solely belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Insinuations of child abuse

A.N. : To make it final, Michael and Harry are twins. John-John is a little over a year younger than them.

The three brothers quickly checked to see if any of their 'relatives', were coming back. Michael and John-John slipped through the door to find Dudley, who was too caught up watching T.V. to notice anything. Harry glided past the living room and tiptoed up the stairs. He walked past his own door that was covered in locks and bolts and came to the last door on the right (I don't know where each door really is).

The door was closed and no sound could be heard from where Harry stood on the plush carpet that lined the hallway. Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere just standing there, Harry quietly stepped up to and leaned on the door until his body was flush with it. Straining his ears, he could barely make out his aunt and uncle's voices as they discussed the new turn of events.

"They'll not be going. I won't allow it. I won't have any freaks in this house. I had promised I would beat it out of them, but apparently, I have been slacking off of that", Vernon said in a hushed voice.

Petunia earnestly whispered back to her husband. "Don't be too hasty dear. We have several options. Now let's think. You could beat them, actually, yes I think you should beat them and threaten them into submission."

Harry almost laughed at this. _Beat me into submission, yeah right._ It was almost comical to him. Hearing nothing he decided that this wasn't good because that meant Vernon was thinking and that was never good. What Harry heard his uncle say next, made his heart skip a beat.

"No, honey. That won't work at all. It might work for the two freaks, but not the third one. Darn that Harry Potter. I would never beat that boy into submission. So no. It's simple. We will take Mikey and Harry aside and tell them that if they go then no one will be there to stop John from getting very sick. Yes, that is what we will do".

Harry pulled his body away from the door and silently walked away and down the steps. Walking past the living room with a still oblivious Dudley, Harry slammed the kitchen door open with a band, and looked upon his brothers.

Both boys had made their way back into the kitchen and decided to not let the good go to waste. The Dursleys would not remember anyway because of the letters. They loaded three plates with bacon, eggs, and toast. Neither had eaten in three days and they had to keep up their strength so that they could do their chores. The two brothers sat down adjacent to one another and began to eat, while anticipating Harry's arrival.

What they did not anticipate was a slammed door. Both looked up, startled at the sound, to see a very angry Harry, which was never a good thing. The fact that their plates were starting to shake, did not help assuage their concern.

Seeing concern and a little bit on fear on his siblings' faces, Harry took several deep breaths, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists in an attempt to contain the rage boiling under his skin. Once he was sure his anger was in check, Harry opened his eyes. The plates had stopped shaking and upon seeing the third plate, realized how hungry he was.

Sensing the change in attitude, John-John turned back to and continued eating his food. Michael only returned to his food when his twin had had sat down, opposite of him with John-John protectively in between, and dug into his eggs.

Each boy continued their meal in utter silence. When Michael finished, not three minutes later, he walked over to the sink and cleaned his plate. John-John, then Harry soon followed.

Before either of his older brothers could speak, John-John blurted out, "You're really upset big bro. You only get this way when you hear something bad involving me. So what's up?"

Seeing no point in buttering it up, Harry repeated exactly what he had heard his uncle say. When he finished he ran his hand through his messy hair, the only sign of how agitated he was at this information that he had found out. Michael was doing the same, while John-John had a distant look on him. No one spoke, each boy caught in his own thoughts. Finally, the youngest Potter couldn't take it anymore.

"You two have to go. I refuse to let you miss out on this opportunity because of me. Besides, I promise to stay at Lauren's most of the time, so there's no point in worrying. Seriously, Lauren is almost as protective as you two".

The twins took on a startled look then looked at their brother like he had grown another head. No, they would never abandon John-John. Lauren's family couldn't protect him. Both boys were absolutely positive that they would miss out on this opportunity in order to protect their little brother.

"YOU'RE GOING AND THAT IS FINAL", John-John shouted directly to the twin's minds. With that the youngest Potter stalked out of the room, leaving his Protectors behind.

Once John-John had left Harry exchanged a knowing glance with his younger twin.

"He's definitely too stubborn when it comes to us", Michael commented. Harry nodded. John-John was extremely shy and complacent around everyone, except Harry and Michael. When he was around his older brothers, John-John was as stubborn as a mule and could yell like there was no tomorrow. And John-John had said it forcefully to their minds, so that meant there was no chance of changing his mind. But the twins were as protective of John-John, as he was stubborn.

So the two shut off their connection to their younger brother and started to converse quietly on their options. Soon enough they had come up with a plan.

-----------

_Four Days Later: August 16th_

John-John was in the hospital again. So were the Dursleys, but just to show they 'cared' for their youngest nephew, especially since it was his tenth birthday (I randomly decided this). All of the items of importance were hidden away so Harry and Michael, who were left to do chores, couldn't 'contaminate' or break them.

Michael was washing dishes while Harry was drying them. Neither boy was paying attention to the task. They were waiting. Today was the day to put their plan to work. They were awaiting the arrival of a 'Mr. Hagrid", who was to take them to get supplies, according to their identical letters. Luckily, the Dursleys hadn't read the letters because Harry had burned them. So both boys were waiting anxiously, yet both were startled when the doorbell rang.

Michael dropped the plate he was holding and it crashed on the floor. Upon impact, Michael bent to clean it up, but Harry waved him off with a I'll-fix-it look. Michael nodded and headed to the door. Before pushing the swinging door open, he was hit in the back of the head by a semi-wet towel. He heard a soft 'klutz' too.

Michael grabbed the beige towel off of his head, dried his still wet hands, then threw the towel back. "This means war", was all he said before exiting the room to greet their guest.

Harry smiled to himself and without looking, threw the towel on top of the wet dishes. He glanced at the floor with a look of disdain, wondering why he was even bothering, and snapped his fingers. Quick as it had broken, the plate became whole again.

Hopping off of the chair he was standing on, he grabbed the now fixed plate and examined it to make sure it was perfect. When he was satisfied, he put it on the table and walked out to the living room, to where Mr. Hagrid and Michael were situated.

Harry was shocked when he saw Mr. Hagrid. The man was humongous. _He could probably eat me and Michael and still be hungry._ Harry looked like a fish out of water with his emerald eyes almost popping out of socket and his mouth hanging open.

Hagrid, on the other hand, was thrilled. It was not everyday that he got to meet his closest friends' kids. James and Lily themselves had wanted to come, but Dumbledore had advised against it. He thought that it would be a little too much for the boys and thought they might be a little angry at their parents. So naturally, Hagrid was volunteered and he had readily agreed.

The half giant ignored the look on Harry's face and went over to give Harry a hug. Harry backed up towards the kitchen, remembered Michael, and placed himself between the two. Michael, on the sofa, laughed at Harry's protectiveness, but was grateful at the same time because he himself was scared of the man. Harry stopped when he heard Michael laugh and let his guard down a little.

Turning back to the giant of a man, Harry asked in a polite voice, "Mr. Hagrid, I presume?"

"That be me. And let me see… You're John right?", Hagrid replied, while still smiling.

"No. I am Harry. John-John, since my twin has not told you yet, is in the hospital", Harry immediately started on their plan.

" 'Arry, uh? Sorry 'bout….Wait, 'ospital. Why? No. Dumbledore will not be happy. Poor 'ittle guy", Hagrid started to ramble.

Michael cut in, wondering who Dumbledore was. "Yes he is sick right now. But it is okay. He'll get better. We would like to see him, though. We prefer to see him before we go shopping, if it is alright with you".

Hagrid, who had finally started to pay attention, smiled even wider than before and laughed, throwing his head back and almost knocking down the fan on the ceiling.

"Aye. We can go whenever ye want to because you only have a wand to buy and I can show ye some things that ye probably have never seen afore".

Both boys looked at the man with stunned faces. Harry recovered first and asked what he and his brother were thinking.

"What do you mean Mr. Hagrid? The letters said we had to buy several things like supplies, clothes, and animals. You are supposed to take us shopping for them. Did you shop for us yourself, Mr. Hagrid?"

It took a few moments, but Hagrid finally understood what Harry meant and why he was confused. "Ye can call me Hagrid. I ain't no Mister. Makes me feel old. And to answer your question, no. I didn't get your stuff. It wouldn't be right for me to".

"Then who did get most of our supplies, if not you?" Michael asked.

Hagrid looked at both boys, gauging their expressions, before answering. "Why your parents of course. They thought they would save ye the trouble of shopping and wanted to show their love". Hagrid was still looking at the twins, expecting them to smile at their parents' show of affection. That never happened.

Both boys were thinking and sharing the same thoughts. _Our parents. The ones who abandoned us. Didn't want us. Left us to rot here. Left John-John to die slowly form poison. Left without explanation before we could even talk. Left John-John here. Never contacted us. Never wanted us. Show of affection? Show of Crap._

The room began to shake. Michael was still thinking those thoughts, but Harry couldn't think anymore. All he saw was red. His parents were responsible for everything that had happened to his siblings and himself. Yet they wanted to throw this crap at them.

Harry couldn't control it anymore. He grunted and the shaking increased ten fold. Pictures from the mantle piece began to fall. It felt like an earthquake. Lights began to flicker.

Hagrid looked at Harry and Michael. Michael looked on with respect to his brother for his rage. There was no stopping Harry's anger. Now he knew why Dumbledore did not want to send Lily and James.

-----

_A.N.: I know how late I am. I had my brother's birthday and studying for AP tests. Also, I am lazy. I will update in less than a week, though no guarantees._

_Thanks for all of the help. Please continue with Reviews and Constructive Criticism._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We all wish that we owned Harry Potter, but only J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 8

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts: Ten minutes before Hagrid arrived at the Dursley's._

"Headmaster, I still think that we should have gone to get them. We haven't seen them in almost ten years and –", Lily Potter pleaded, but was cut off by the stern voice of the headmaster.

"No Lily. I know that you and James desperately want to see your children. I am also aware of how long it has been since you have seen them, but that is why you cannot go. They will be upset and angry at you".

"No Albus, they won't be as long as we explain ourselves to them", James Potter argued back. He and his wife had flowed here as soon as they were done work. They both still wore their dark blue (I'm making this up) Auror robes. James even had a bruise on his cheek bone that he had not had the time to fix. But that didn't matter to James because this was his and Lily's last chance to convince Albus to let them introduce their children to the wizarding world, though Petunia and Vernon had told them about their heritage or at least that is what Lily and James thought.

The headmaster sighed at the last argument and looked at each of his former pupils in the eyes before he began again. "I know that is what you two truly believe but you must take into account you sons' ages. Jonathon is barely ten, while Harry and Michael are eleven. They will not be able to understand this sacrifice for the greater good, before they blew up in your faces. Boys their ages act first and think later. Therefore, there would be no point in sending you two".

Lily, whose lips had been growing tighter, opened her mouth to speak, but the Headmaster cut her off again. "I know how much you want to go and that you don't care what happens as long as you get to see your boys, but you can't. And besides, Hagrid has already left to get them".

Lily looked down at her watch that was one of the few muggle things she had left. It was a Mickey Mouse watch that she had gotten when she was a kid. Her parents had taken her and Petunia to America to go to Disney World. Lily had gotten the even with Petunia saying it was childish. The watch itself had a bright green background with a picture of Mickey and Minnie in the middle.

Leaning over his wife's shoulder, James saw that Dumbledore was right. Hagrid had left ten minutes ago and probably had already gotten the twins to Diagon Alley for their wands.

Sighing, James and Lily looked back up at Dumbledore, with regret on their faces. Seeing defeat and guilt on their faces, Dumbledore frowned.

"Lily, James, do not worry. The boys will be fine and you can meet them when they come to Hogwarts. And Jonathon you won't meet until next year, but Harry and Michael will probably tell you all about him. Just wait until they get here". This reassured James, but Lily was not.

"But what if they hate us even more for not coming to get them? Wouldn't they be angry that we didn't come for them as soon as possible and meet Jonathon as well?" James looked at his wife with a startled expression because he had not thought of that.

Dumbledore sighed yet again and scratched his head in agitation at Lily's persistence. But that is why he liked about the young woman. Once she did something, she stuck to it.

"No Lily, I'm sure they will be fine. Trust me that this is all for the better for them. And right now you need to be reassuring Neville. Though the boy says he is happy and excited about going to Hogwarts, Alice and Frank are not. They do not think he will be okay with adjusting from one on one tutoring to learning with his classmates. So he will need his tutors to be there for him. You two, along with Remus and Sirius are all coming to the welcome feast to support Neville and see your sons. Did I not tell you that before"?

James was about to reply that no he hadn't, but an alarm went off. It was an alarm that James and Lily had never heard before. There was a flash of green and a low beep, throughout the room. Dumbledore immediately got up from his desk and went to his window on the right hand side of the room, which faced the lake. He quickly opened the oval window and looked to the sky.

Not ten seconds later, a brown owl with a large black spot flew in, dropped a small object on Dumbledore's desk, and then flew out. Upon closer inspection, the object dropped was a size three black sketchers shoe, without shoelaces.

Dumbledore quickly shut the window and went over to the desk to reach for the object. Before he touched it, he looked to Lily and James.

"You two should come along too. That was an alarm on underage magic. And a lot of it. The child(ren) using it must not have had any schooling yet or I would not have been contacted by the ministry. They would have just expelled the child(ren). This does not happen often though. Last one was about fifty years ago. So I might need your help in calming the child(ren) down. So please hurry and grab a hold of this portkey"

Lily and James nodded their head in understanding and walked to the desk to grab the portkey. Lily stood on Dumbledore's right and James on his left. On a count of three all three adults grabbed the portkey and were whisked off to their new destination.

_Dursley Household:_

Hagrid was at a loss. The once perfectly spotless living room with nothing out of place, was a wreck. Harry's anger had seemed to cause unbelievable destructive magic. The lazy boy chair that Vernon loved to sit in, had flown up and shattered through the window. Wind and small items like pencils were flying around in a small cyclone with Harry at the center.

Hagrid had tried to get to the young Potter, but his twin had stopped him. Michael felt the same way that Harry did and liked that his twin was expressing it. It was only fair because Harry had spent most of his life protecting his younger twin and John-John. And to find out that their parents had finally decided to show up and act like they cared, pissed Michael off. They had suffered because they had been abandoned. They did not have a real childhood, only an illusion of one.

So no one was going to stop Harry from letting out his anger and tearing down the Dursley household, no matter what the consequences. Both boys were beyond caring right now. They needed to let out their rage and no one was going to stop them.

When Michael saw Hagrid trying to stop his twin, Michael used his anger to summon his own magic. With it he knocked the half-giant out in a matter of seconds.

Hagrid did not have time to be shocked before darkness took over. As Hagrid lost consciousness, he fell forward, right onto the gray colored couch. Half the man's body hit the left side of the couch. In turn, the couch sunk under the new weight, pushing it and eventually breaking into the mahogany floor. The other half of the couch was lift into the air. This just added more to the destruction.

Michael smiled at a job well done and then lost all coherent thought as the pleasure of destruction took over. Soon he was making his own cyclone, though not as big.

It felt like total bliss to the Potter twins until several popping sounds were heard and three figures appeared in front of the Harry and Michael. The boys half-snapped out of their anger to stare at the new arrivals. Upon looking they were startled and shocked. They saw an elderly man with rose red robes on. His beard was insanely long and like his hair, was gray. But this man was not what startled the boys and caused their anger to grow ten-fold. The two with the old man were young. The woman had an ugly blue robe on and her fiery red hair flowed freely down her back and around her face. She had amazing emerald eyes that mirrored the shock that was written on Harry and Michael's eyes. The man looked just like them. His eyes were not the same, but anyone could match the messy black hair and ugly glasses.

The man and woman, Lily and James, looked upon their sons for the first time in almost ten years. They could not believe how much they had grown, or didn't. Even in her shocked state, Lily's mother instinct took over and saw this. The two boys in front of her looked like they were eight, not eleven. And their eyes. They were so cold. Filled with only bitter emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Hatred. Lily would have taken a step back if she could, but she her legs did not seem to be listening to her brain so she could not step back in fear or let her mother instinct push her forward.

Luckily, Dumbledore got over the his own shock, that he hid very well, that the boys he had been discussing a little bit earlier, were now standing in front of him. It seemed that they were beyond anger. Seeing all of the damage done to the house was the first clue. The second was the couch sticking up in the air on one side and anchored down by his games keeper on the other side.

Seeing Hagrid was not moving a moment of fear rose, but quickly dissipated as he saw Hagrid's back moving steadily up and down. Dumbledore then turned his full attention onto the two children who had caused this.

"Hello young Michael and young Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am pleased to meet you", even with his soft and sincere tone, neither boy batted an eyelash at him. But they did not start to destroy things again, since the appearance of their parents had caused them to stop in shock.

Dumbledore went on. "Why don't we go out and have a cup of tea? All we have to do is tell your family where you are going and then we'll be off". This had an effect but not one that Dumbledore desired. As soon as the word family had slipped out of his mouth, Harry and Michael had started their destruction once more. Dumbledore did not notice though.

"I guess you don't want tea then. Well how about we all go finish our shopping then?". The destruction increased.

"Yes we can all go together and we can get to know our babies better. Right James", Lily asked in a gentle tone that no one ever said no to.

"Yes dear. Of course. We can even bring Jonathon along as well. Wouldn't that be great boys. Since from your reactions you know we are your parents and we want to spend time with you". James replied in the hopes of getting his two oldest to calm die. Neither knew that they were the reason for the destruction that Harry and Michael had caused.

Harry and Michael lost it then and there, for the second time. The T.V. flew at Lily, which she quickly dodged, then aimed itself at James. The fire place came alive with fire that started to expand quickly. Dumbledore saw this and knew that he had do stop them. He quickly sent a harmless stunning spell at the two, with a great deal of power behind it.

Michael staggered and fell, breathing heavily from the spell and magical exhaustion. He watched dimly as Harry continued the rage that he alone had started. Eventually darkness overcame Michael and he welcomed it.

Harry, on the other hand, saw his brother fall and was not happy. _How dare he do that to Michael? And how dare those people claim to want to get to know us and be with us when they sent us here? I Hate Them._

Dumbledore leveled his wand again at Harry with determination. He did not want to send two stunner spells at a child, but Harry had blocked the first one. So Dumbledore caught Harry's eyes with his, and sent another stunner at the boy. Instead of using his magic to stop the spell, Harry welcomed it, not before causing a section of the roofing to come down on his 'parents'.

As Harry fell, saw that his effort had been in vain. His parents who had been playing dodge the flying objects coming their way, had shielded themselves with magic and the roofing fell harmlessly to the floor.

Harry tried with all of his might to stay awake, but he was losing the battle. As darkness was overcoming him, he managed to flip himself onto his back to look up at three sets of concerned eyes. With blackness invading his vision, he still looked at his twin next to him and then up at the eyes. With the last of his strength he said, "I Hate You With All My Heart". Then he knew no more.

Dumbledore was the first to recover from the statement. He looked at the couple next to him and then said, "They need to be treated for magical exhaustion and Hagrid needs to see a healer as well. Let us take them to Hogwarts to see Poppy". With that he levitated the three unconscious forms and walked out of the House.

Lily and James looked at each other before solemnly following. The three apparated (sp?) together, while holding onto the unconscious ones, to Hogsmeade and then trudged the long way up to the school. All the way, Lily and James hoped that what they had heard was a mistake, but in their hearts, they knew it wasn't.

_A.N.: There you go. I'm not fond of this chapter, but I had to get it done. You'll finally see Neville next chapter. It's a birthday present to me for promising this. Oh Well._

_Read and Review. Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only her.

--------------------------------------------TPT----------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly awoke to a jumble of noises. He was vaguely aware that these noises were actually voices, but at the moment, he didn't really care. The bed he was lying on was soft and his head seemed to melt into the pillow. But why was he in a bed in the first places? John-John should be…

All of a sudden Harry bolted upright, remembering all that had happened previously; Dumbledore, Lily, James, Hagrid, and all the anger he felt towards them, had caused him to explode.

The voices stopped. Looking around, Harry saw that he was in what looked to be a hospital. There were several beds identical to his own, and curtains that could come around and enclose each bed for privacy.

Harry also saw that he was not alone. A woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties (a guess), with slightly graying hair, was holding onto a bottle. In the bottle was an ugly liquid that bubbled slightly. _She must be the nurse, or whatever._

In contrast with the somewhat foreign room, the other occupants Harry was familiar with. The man, Albus Dumbledore, had stopped his, Harry's, angry tirade. The man's eyes seemed to be twinkling, sending waves of calm, which Harry promptly ignored.

The two other people in the room were his 'parents'. Anger coursed through Harry, causing random objects in the room to move around frantically.

"Harry, please calm yourself down," Dumbledore stated in a sincere, yet authoritative voice.

His eyes never leaving his parents' faces, Harry spoke. "Where are my brothers?" His voice was tight with the strain of trying to contain his emotions. He didn't really want to listen to that old man, but he needed to keep a level head.

But for God's sake, he could barely sense his brothers' whereabouts. So that must mean they were far away or really out of it.

If Harry had chosen to take a glance at Dumbledore's face, he would have seen it morph into one of disapproval.

"They are fine at the moment."

"That doesn't tell me where they are." Harry turned to finally give the man most of his attention.

The face of the nurse turned to one of shock before handing the bottle over to James, and quietly exiting the room.

Dumbledore sighed wearily. It seemed he wasn't expecting to have a long discussion like this, so soon after Harry had woken up.

"Harry, Michael is in my office right now. We felt it best that you two were separated for a bit, so that we would be able to have a talk about your behavior."

"My behavior!" Harry's voice went up an octave at the stupidity of the topic. "What do you mean by 'my behavior'? And where is Jonathon?" There was finality in his voice as thoughts raced through his head. _If John-John is still at the Dursley's and hurt, I'm going to be more than pissed._

"My dear boy..." Dumbledore began but Harry swiftly cut him off.

"I'm not you're 'dear boy'."

Giving a knowing smile, Dumbledore seemed to humor Harry's demand for the moment.

"As you wish. You're behavior seems to consist of tantrums. And being magical, these tantrums have turned destructive. But since you are new to all of this," a hand was waved indicating everything around them, "no punishment from me or your parents will be administered. This is your only warning though."

As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking Harry blurted out, "They're not my parents and never will be."

James and Lily seemed shocked for a moment and then sad; hearing the finality in the words spoken, left little hope of redemption for the two.

"Harry that seems a bit harsh. Surely you don't mean that. And your brothers mustn't feel the same way." The Headmaster was trying to calm down the situation before more hurtful words were spoken.

"You never answered my question." Harry decided to change the subject onto a much more important topic.

"I'm sorry. What question are you referring to?"

"Where is Jonathon?" Harry became uneasy with the feeling that the three adults hadn't thought to retrieve Jonathon as well.

As all three adults opened their mouths to speak, the black doors behind them creaked open. In strode an exact replica or twin of Harry. Michael was bare-chested, with only a pair of green pajama pants on. His hair was messier than usual and his green eyes blazed with fury.

Harry was startled that he hadn't sensed his twin, but only for a moment. He realized that he had been too focused on Dumbledore for the last few minutes, to have been aware of Michael, anyway.

Michael strode into the room and sat at the foot of Harry's bed. Michael gave Harry a look and Harry finally looked down to see that he and Michael were dressed exactly alike. That hadn't happened in years. Some twins thought that they were two halves of one whole. Michael and Harry understood, though, that they were their own person. So each boy had dressed differently, or as different as they could, given their situation at the Dursley's.

But that didn't matter right now, because Michael wasn't easily angered. The reason behind Michael's rage became apparent when he spoke.

"They didn't give a thought to Jonathon. He's still at the Dursley's or hopefully the hospital.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had expected this, but there had still been a tiny hope that his instincts were wrong. But now that hope was squashed.

"Go get him." Harry's tone of voice left no room for arguments.

"Harry…" James said, but was silenced with a glare from Michael.

It soon became a staring contest between the twins and the three adults. After a few moments of tense silence, Dumbledore, in all his purple robed glory, relented.

"James, if you would be so kind as to reclaim your youngest from his relatives, I would be grateful."

James didn't question Dumbledore's decision, but nodded in silent acceptance. Turning around, he walked out the door Michael had come in, without ever looking back.

Dumbledore watched as his former student left. Once James was out of sight, the headmaster once again looked at the two upset and very volatile preteens.

"Michael, Harry, I know that the Dursley's house is not the ideal place for any of you, but it will keep you safe. They are your only living relatives, besides your parents."

Michael failed to contain a snort. Dumbledore gave him an icy stare, which was returned.

"You boys should relax. You have been asleep for awhile now and school starts tomorrow."

The twins just nodded at this, showing no hint of surprise at how long they had slept. _Bro, what about John-John? He was sicker than usual, but I don't know how long he would have been kept in the hospital_. Michael silently thought to his brother.

_I know, Michael. If he went back to the Dursley's, there is still a chance that they were too scared to touch him. _Harry tried to assure his brother along with himself.

_If not, I'll kill them myself. _Michael might not be even close to as hot tempered as Harry, but when he was angry, people would pay.

"What is on your mind boy? You are very quiet," Dumbledore spoke in a grandfatherly voice.

_Two faced,_ both thought. Harry decided to humor the man and gave a straight answer.

"Listen you old coot," he began, but was interrupted by a gasp from Lily. Michael laughed at her reaction.

"At least he said 'old coot'. I, on the other hand, would have called him a jacka…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Michael," Lily screeched.

"…ss. So be happy I'm not speaking." Michael finished, completely ignoring Lily and her demand. Harry smirked at his twin's lack of caring.

"As I was saying, you 'old coot', though I like Michael's nickname much more than my own, I don't care how safe you think we are. And Jonathon is not staying there when we aren't. So he can come to school with us."

"Or we're not coming at all," Michael finished for his twin.

Lily didn't know what to think, while Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought.

A few minutes later, a disheveled looking James burst into the room, carrying a white bundle.

Upon further inspection all occupants saw the white bundle was actually a sleeping Jonathon in a hospital gown.

James looked frantic and starting yelling a weird name, until the woman that was seen earlier appeared.

The woman immediately saw the situation for what and was and snatched Jonathon from James' arms, carefully lying him down on the bed to Harry's right. The woman then pulled out a stick, what Harry assumed to be a wand, and started muttering things. A little while later she looked relieved and turned to address the anxious twins.

"Your brother is fine, just resting for the moment. I want to keep all three of you in this wing overnight, though, it is only to make sure everything is fine and you are together."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well, what have you decided?"

"Yes, Harry. You, Michael, and Jonathon will start your first year at Hogwarts tomorrow. In the morning all three of you will go shopping for wands with one of the teachers to accompany you. After that, the feast and sorting will happen."

Harry and Michael gave genuine smiles of happiness at the first telltale signs of good news in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------TPT-------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing my story, though I don't deserve it with all my lack of updates. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley and the Sorting. Don't worry, I'll actually update soon because of a nagging younger brother, cough, sorry (Chaosdragon23)._

_Read and Review._


End file.
